guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Jatt and Jutt (Books)
Jatt and Jutt were two male Long-Eared Owl cousins, and sublieutenants, warriors, and enforcers at the St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls. In the movie, they worked for the Pure Ones. History Before the Books Before the events of The Capture, Jatt and Jutt's cousin Ork had snatched Bess, Grimble's favourite daughter. Grimble managed to kill Ork, and Skench and Spoorn convinced him to come an work for St. Aegolius. Also sometime before the events of the book, Digger's family was attacked by Jatt and Jutt while his parents were away. Digger managed to escape, but his two brothers were captured. One of his brothers, Flick, was eaten by Jatt and Jutt. [[The Capture|'The Capture']] Jatt and Jutt were both sublieutenants, enforcers and scouts at the St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls in the St. Aegolius Canyons. One of the cousins (it is unknown which one) snatches Soren from the ground after he falls out of the nest. He mocks Soren's ignorance, calling him stupid, and starts flying next to Grimble, who is holding Gylfie. When the owlets arrived at St. Aggies, they are lined up to be numbered. Just as Soren is about to be given his number by Finny, the long eared owl that snatched him flies down and whispers something to Finny. Once the owlets are numbered and sent to the Glaucidium, Jatt and Jutt instruct the owlets how to sleep (the most vulnerable position for being moon blinked) and enforce that asking questions is not tolerated and will be met with severe punishment. Jatt and Jutt mention that they, too, once had numbers for names, but had earned new names. Later in the story, after Grimble had trained Soren and Gylfie to fly, Jatt stood guard in the library on the night that Soren and Gylfie were to escape. Grimble came up with a plan to distract him, telling Jatt that Jutt accused Tumak, the director of the battle claw repository, of not handling battle claws right, and they began dueling for Tumak's spot. Grimble offered to take Jatt's spot on guard while Jatt went to try and fight for the spot himself, with Jatt remarking that "Jutt's been wanting to be the director of the respiratory forever." Jatt leaves, letting Soren and Gylfie escape. When Soren, Gylfie, Twilight, and Digger were in the Desert of Kuneer, they came across Jatt, Jutt, and 47-2 on patrol, with one of the cousins commenting on how Burrowing Owl tasted. The four owls confront Jatt and Jutt, with Soren sinking his talons into Jatt's head. Twilight taunts them, but Jatt comes back missing an ear tuft and attempts to kill Soren. However, at this moment the eagles Zan and Streak intervene, killing Jatt, Jutt and 47-2. Trivia *Jatt and Jutt aren't their real names, as they said that they were given these names by the leaders of St. Aggie's. It's also possible that, like 47-2, that they had been taken as owlets and moonblinked and turned into soldiers for Skench. *Like Finny, they are cannibals. Gallery Scan0004.jpg Jattenese.png|Jatt and Jutt on the Japanese cover of The Capture Category:Antagonists Category:The Capture characters Category:Long-eared Owls Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:The Pure Ones